lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Violet Yao
Main= | background = #e7e7f7 | font = century gothic | color1 = #400516 | fontcolor1 = #656b86 | color2 = #656b86 | fontcolor2 = #400516 | bodyfontcolor = #070103 | image = VioletPage.gif | width = 250px | age = 16 | gender = Female | education = 11th Grade | birthday = 2nd of January, 2000 | address = Graceland | occupation = None | relationships = Single | housemates = Brother, Mom, Dad | personality = At first, Violet comes across as very nice, caring and quiet. She is actually quiet, but she can be very, very bitchy sometimes, especially about other peoples' appearances. She is blessed with good looks and also intelligence and anyone who doesn't have those two things is likely to get ridiculed behind their back by her. She also has a very off-beat sense of humour, which most of her friends have grown to love, and she often makes jokes about weirder things than the people who she calls weird. She will often do things more for her own good than someone else's. Despite this, she can be a really good friend and she is usually easy to rely on as she always keeps her word and she is generally quite easy to be around, although she can be really argumentative if she clashes with someone or someone has opposite views to something she believes strongly in or if they do something to offend her. | appearance = *Hair Colour: Black/Dark Brown *Eye Colour: Brown *Height: 5'2" (157 cm) Violet is very confident in her appearance; she is blessed with a petite frame and long legs, which means she looks good in most clothes. She has long black/brown hair, the ends of which she has dyed blonde, blue and pink at different times. She typically wears pastel colours, especially pinks, mints and purples, although sometimes she wears dark colours too. She is more likely to be seen wearing shorts or leggings that dresses, skirts or even jeans. She also really likes leisure wear and wears it sometimes even when she isn't doing sport. She generally keeps up with what is fashionable, rather than finding her own style. | family = *Robin Yao: Robin is Violet's younger brother. Despite the fact that he's not all that little any more, she perceives him as being very immature and spends most of her time with him laughing at him. They don't argue much, but their relationship isn't built around respect. *Lin Yao: Lin is Violet (and Robin)'s mother. She works as a Mandarin/English translator for the Taiwanese Embassy. She doesn't spend a whole lot of time with Violet, but they have their moments. *Nigel Yao: Nigel is Violet's father. He works as a market researcher. He is always encouraging and pushing Violet to succeed further in all areas, and he has more time for her than Lin, so he tutors her in some subjects even though she doesn't really need it. | friends = *Sabrina Jung: Sabrina is undoubtedly Violet's closest friend. They have almost all of their classes together and they share a lot of interests, despite the fact that they have a very hot and cold relationship and have some kind of argument almost every week. *Mitsu Yoshida: When they first began High School, Mitsu and Violet had literally all their classes together. Violet has a lot of time for Mitsu, but her low self-esteem and difficulties with saying 'no', especially to Selina, really annoy her at times. *Miki Sato: Out of the whole friendship group, Miki is one who Violet isn't all that close to, but she is happy to spend time with her and she finds her really funny. *Hailey Stokes *Violet Yao *Tasha Park *Soomin Gong *Luna Angeles *Kimmy Lee | history = Violet was born in Chicago in America in 2000, and she spent the first seven years of her life there. When she was in grade one in elementary school, her parents decided that Violet, her brother Robin (who was just one year old at the time) would spend one year in Taiwan, where they were both from. Violet blames her one year spent there for any kind of english language area she mightn't be great, because she says it was at an 'important time for her language development' and she was in a non english-speaking country. After that year was up, Violet and her family moved back to the U.S., but this time they moved to a city called Barfield, which Violet quite liked. She settled back in to elementary school and made some friends, excelled in her classes. One year after that, her family decided they would go and live in Sweden for a year, due to her father's work. She didn't like living in Sweden at the time, but now she looks back on it as part of her culture and she always tells other people about how great it was. Having grown up around lots of different cultures, Violet is pretty open minded when it comes to different cultures and stuff like that. She often talks about her past proudly to her friends or when asked to share her cultural background. Since she started high school, Violet has not found it difficult to make friends at all, even though she is relatively quiet by nature. Being an all-rounder and very succesful in a lot of subjects and fields, she is also generally well-liked by her teachers as well as her peers, although some of her peers think she is super self-obsessed. She recently started a YouTube vlog channel, because she is really obsessed with YouTubers. Her friends and her parents are mostly pretty supportive of the idea. When she grows up, Violet wants to be a dietician, although no one is quite sure why she wants to do that because it doesn't really seem to fit with her interests, but she really considers it as her ideal job and she is confident that she will graduate with the marks she needs for any job she wants because she studies very diligently. | trivia = *She idolises Zoella. *She thinks anything, especially music, from more than two months ago is 'old'. *She is a very good tennis player. *She loves Starbucks. | note = Mina is still better than Tzuyu though. | fc = Zhou Tzuyu | user = Pepper24Dalek}} |-| 2023 Verse= |-| B.B.S. Verse = Category:Characters Category:Pepper24Dalek's characters Category:Females Category:Barfield residents Category:Teenagers